What is Closer Than Family?
by ConstanceBass
Summary: What if Bart had married Eleanor instead of Lily? When Chuck and Blair find out that they are about to be related can they keep their passionate history a secret? Or will the truth come pouring out faster than Eleanor can say “I do”? CB WIP
1. Chapter 1 One Night of Danger

What is Closer Than Family?

By: Constance Bass

Summary: What if Bart had married Eleanor instead of Lily? When Chuck and Blair find out that they are about to be related can they keep their passionate history a secret? Or will the truth come pouring out faster than Eleanor can say "I do"?

**Chapter 1 - One Night of Danger**

_Well is there something you like about her? Yes, I like the way her body bends in half. Well is there something you love about her? No. There ain't no woman in this world I won't let go._

The night started out as any other as Blair spent hours getting ready for the Bass gala that was being held at the Palace. Bart Bass was known for holding an event at least once a month and each one grander than the last. While they became boring Blair knew that attending these high profile events was something that would be important for her future. Blair looked herself over in the mirror criticizing her appearance. Her hair wasn't flowing the way it should, and her light blue dress wasn't draping the way it had on the mannequin. As Blair's eyes traveled up the mirror her eyes finally met themselves and she took a moment to look herself dead in the eye. She questioned herself, and her life in those brief seconds and once the contact was broken Blair shook her thoughts away before heading downstairs to find her mother. She was supposed to be attending the same event but when Dorota told her that she has left early Blair simply shrugged it off.

Chuck stood in the corner of the room, a glass of scotch in one hand, while his arm was draped around a blond, leggy model that was paid to simply look nice and smile. Most would think that having to pay for companions would bruise the ego but for Chuck it meant nothing. It simply meant they had to do as he said and couldn't whine about it later unlike most of his dates from Constance. While he found it fun fishing from his own pond he felt more fitted with the older call girls. While a therapist would say it had to do with a lack of a mother, Chuck simply noted it was because of their experience in bed. Chuck enjoyed these events his father threw, it gave him an excuse to put down the weed and to get out of his suite long enough to make important connections. One day Chuck would take over Bass Industries and he planned to do so with vigor. His wandering eyes finally landed on the doorway and just as they did Blair and Nate came through the arch. Smirking Chuck and his date walked over to his two friends.

"Well if it isn't the glory couple." Chuck said meaning to sound playful but as always it came off with a hint of bitterness. One he had a trouble of losing. His eyes carefully looked over Blair, as he always did. His conclusion was one he came too often. Perfect as usual.

Blair rolled her eyes and gave him a forced smile. "Chuck." She said with a hint of venom as always. The venom only made Chuck's smile grow. Her fire always affected him in way he wouldn't admit.

Nate oblivious as always greeted his friend with a smile and took a moment to look over Chuck's date.

"Good to see you brought someone." Nate said knowing full well the girl wasn't exactly a friend. When the model opened her mouth to speak Chuck instantly brought his finger to her soft lips and he shook his head silencing her before any words could slip.

"Your mouth is made for one thing." Chuck then turned his attention back to his friends and he noticed Blair looking around the room. Smirking he looked to his date again.

"Why don't you show Nathaniel where the drinks are so he can get himself and Blair a few." His date nodded as she had been trained and taking Nate's arm the girl whisked him off to the bar. Chuck watched the two walk off, his smile only getting bigger. He looked at Blair and her stance hadn't changed. She didn't even realize Nate was gone, Chuck realized. Snaking up behind her Chuck leaned in, his lips close to her ear.

"Who are you looking for?" Blair Jumped at the unexpected noise and instantly moved a foot away from him as she realized the contact his chest was making against her back.

"Not that it is any of your business, Bass, but I'm looking for my mother." Blair said as she sat at once of the nearest tables. Chuck followed sitting close.

"You're mother? Well I did spot her here earlier, I can't tell you where she is now, though." Chuck said brushing off the subject, wanting to change it. The night was young, the air had a chill, perfect for making Blair Waldorf squirm.

"So Blair…" Chuck started as he leaned in against the table. Blair kept her eyes on him and groaned as she knew what was coming. He was going to make some smart ass comment about her clothes, actions, or something closely related.

"So Chuck." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Chuck acted as if she hadn't said a word and continued.

"You and Nate… going strong I see…" Chuck was trying to push her, say something to cut her, not enough to bleed but enough to feel a sting. "I am impressed with you, really. I mean you forgiving him for the Serena situation, mighty big of you, Blair. Most woman wouldn't do that. They would think about how they compare constantly. Does he moan with me like he did with her?" Chuck set his scotch down and ran his finger along the rim. "Did he sleep with her because I'm a prude? Or was it simply that she was better than me?" Chuck moved in a bit closer to keep her attention on him. He wanted to see how far he could push her. "You two haven't even slept together… every time you stick your hand down his pants how do you know he isn't thinking of her?"

Blair's heart was beating rapidly as he spoke. How was it he knew every vulnerability she had and why was he so good at bringing them to the surface. She then started to compare herself to Serena, like she knew he knew she would. She tried to ignore it, to push it from her head. Trying to fight back Blair pulled back and leaned against her chair, a smirk gracing her face.

"Shows how much you know, Nate and I plan to sleep together tonight and trust me, his moans are louder with me." Blair had no clue, she could only hope. Chuck ready to challenge her stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key to his suite and handed it to her.

"Oh really?" Setting the key on the table Chuck brought his finger to it before sliding it over to her. "What's stopping you then?" He questioned his dark eyes meeting hers and for a moment they held each other's gaze challenging each other. Blair swallowed hard as she broke his gaze to look at the silver key on the table. She had to prove Chuck wrong, she had to prove to herself Nate loved her more than he ever could feel for Serena.

Plucking the key up from the table she gave him a smile. "Done. Don't come up to early with your little slut, we'll be busy." She said confidently with a smile as she stood from the table. Nate and Chuck's date were just now coming back with the drinks and before Nate could say anything Blair took him by the arm and with a smirk on her face she started to tug him towards the ballroom exit.

"Nate. Honey. I have a surprise for you." Nate a little unprepared to be swept away put the drinks down on the table in attempt not to spill them as Blair pulled him from the room. Chuck watched as the two left and he instantly felt an odd combination of feelings. Nate and Blair had been dating for years and it was about time they slept together. He felt an odd masculine joy for his friend, but at the same time the idea of he and Blair finally doing it made his stomach turn. Never one to show weakness Chuck took his date back to the party to chat with his father's business partners.

Meanwhile Blair playfully pulled Nate to the Palace elevator. He was confused but kept a smile up as Blair's mood seem to change instantly from earlier in the night.

"As much as I enjoy this, Blair, can you tell me where we're going? If I have to go up to that roof one more time, Blair, I'm going to lose it. Besides all the stashed pot from up there is smoked up anyways." He informed her not realizing what it was she was after. Blair simply ignored his statement and instead she slipped her hand into his and once the elevator doors opened she tugged him towards Chuck's suite.

Blair's stomach was doing all sorts of flips. She was finally going to sleep with the love of her life but something was wrong. She didn't feel that excitement, she didn't feel like one of those girls in her books. Instead Blair felt she was had to win a competition with Chuck but that doubt didn't stop her. She was going to sleep with Nate, in Chuck's bed, and show him that Nate really does love her. Once the two pushed into Chuck's suite Blair wasted no time as she started to undress. Nate seemed to not show much interest as he looked around the suite.

"Blair, what are we doing here, really? Chuck's probably bringing his girl up here soon." Blair continued to ignore his statements and her eyes locked on his hoping he'd stop caring about where they were and instead care about what she was doing. She unzipped her dress and let the blue material fall to the floor. She stood in front of Nate in her matching lace bra and panty set which coordinated perfectly with the dress she had been wearing. Blair expected Nate to look her over and ravish her, in her dreams that's always what he did, but not this time. Instead he kept his eyes on her and shook his head with a laugh.

"Stop fooling around, Blair. We have to go back downstairs." And with that simple, innocent statement Blair's heart shattered. It was then she realized maybe Chuck's words were more than a malicious attempt to hurt her. Blair has to force a smile and she hoped that the tears forming behind her eyes weren't noticeable to Nate.

"Yeah I'm just messing around." She said shrugging it off as she started to reach for her dress. Not thinking she could hold in the sobs much longer she looked at Nate and smiled.

"Listen, I'm going to wash up a bit in here, then after I really just want to get home to my mom and Dorota. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she leaned into Nate giving him a kiss on his cheek. With a smile and a nod Nate was gone. Once Blair heard the click of the door closing her legs felt weak and she sat back on the bed. Bringing her hands to her face she let her tears flow as she cried. All she wanted was for her boyfriend to want her back, was that too much for a girl to ask? Had she held out for too long? Should she had gotten to him before Serena had? These questioned were flooding her mind as her tears fell. After about ten minutes her tears subsided and she remained seated on the edge of Chuck's bed tying to find the will and strength to get dressed and to leave knowing she was going home to a cold, empty bed.

Chuck sent his date home soon after Nate and Blair headed upstairs. Knowing that the pureness Blair held was going to be gone he suddenly wasn't in the mood to get it on with the blond he had hired. None of this he would admit to anyone. Standing by the bar Chuck finished off his 3rd scotch and he set it down as he saw Nate come from upstairs and heading for the door. Confused, Chuck wasted no time before following him.

"Nate!" Chuck called stopping Nate before he walked out in the cold New York air. "Hey man, what happened with Blair?" He questioned and Nate turned to his friend and shrugged.

"She's weird tonight, I think she's sick or something, I'm going to go smoke with some guys from St. Judes, want to join?" Nate asked expecting Chuck to instantly say yes, so when a no came from his lips Nate was a bit taken back. "Well whatever man, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Nate was gone and before Chuck knew what he was doing he headed up the stairs to his suite.

Blair looked up as the door opened slowly and she half expected to see Nate standing there but instead she saw Chuck and her hands instantly came up to her eyes wiping away the tears she had shed for Nate.

"Don't gloat." She said instantly unable to make eye contact with the man now standing in front of her. "I mean it Chuck, I'm not in the mood for this." Her state of undress wasn't even a concern of her'\s until she felt him sit down next to her on the bed. She then instantly felt exposed. Shaking her head just wanting to leave the entire night behind her Blair finally looked over at Chuck but once his eyes met hers she felt another wave of sorrow wash over her.

"You were right." She finally said willing herself not to break down. "All along… you were right." She felt breathless and her body was pulling for oxygen, her heaving sobs had left her breathing heavily. Chuck didn't hear the words she had said, instead his eyes worked over her body admiring every curve, line, and freckle he could find. As she spoke his eyes remained on her lips and a craving fell over him. A need and a want suddenly begging him to touch her in ways she had never been touched.

"He's an idiot." Chuck said almost mesmerized by the her soft, moving lips. "He should have ravished you until you were both raw." He said incautiously and before she could say another work his lips were on hers in a burning kiss. Blair was taken back but in that moment her body was aching for his touch. Once his lips had hit hers everything changed, her body was no longer spent from crying but now awakened with want. His lips left a burning against hers and she needed more. Blair brought her hand to the back of his head pulling him closer, wanting his body against hers. Chuck only knew he needed her in every form possible.

Blair laid back against the bed pulling Chuck down with her. He didn't disgust her like he did most often but instead she was catching a glimpse of the Chuck he let slip once in a while. The man. Not the boy. She needed a man, she needed someone who wouldn't laugh at her when she stripped down, but someone who would look at her with hunger. Chuck always looked at her with a hunger, even if it was mostly assumed to be disgust or aggravation. Chuck wasn't concerned with their state of dress and instead he just knew he needed to be inside of her. His fingers slipped into the lace of her designer underwear and he tugged them down her legs resisting the urge to rip them from her body. As his fingers touched her skin he only grew harder. He couldn't think straight, the lust now filling his brain with euphoric thoughts.

Instead of telling himself he was pulling off his best friend's girlfriend's clothes he was thinking about how beautiful and sexy she was. The world was melting away and in those moments nothing mattered but the two of them. Blair's petite hands worked on his shirt tying to unbutton each button and in her lust filled mine it took her a few tries to get the buttons undone. Chuck growing frustrated with her lingerie he finally gave her lace panties one good pull tearing them away and tossing them over his shoulder as if just another obstacle in his way.

When Blair felt her clothes literally being ripped off instead of feeling the anger she should have felt because he just ruined her clothing she only grew hotter and her want from him increased.

"Please…." She finally begged him as her hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders. When she said that Chuck stopped kissing her. His lips that had been working against her neck were now pulled from her and Chuck sat up a bit to look over the goddess below him. Her lips were swollen from the kisses and her body squirmed with want for him. Bringing his hands to his pants Chuck's eyes locked on hers as he removed worked on removing them.

Blair looked up at Chuck and her heart sped up exponentially. The way he looked at her, she had never seen that from Nate. Her mind should have been screaming no but instead it was screaming yes. Unable to hold out Blair couldn't stop writhing. She needed him now and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. As he finished removing his clothes Blair pulled her bra off letting it join the pile of clothes on the floor. Chuck thought he was going to burst when he saw her perfectly shaped breasts, her nipples hardened with need for him. Chuck's lips soon found Blair's again but this time the passionate, rough kisses were replaced with softer ones.

As Chuck settled between her soft thighs he knew she was a virgin. He had slept with plenty of virgins and normally didn't care less but with her there was something inside of him telling him to not take her like he had the others. Blair wasn't even aware of it all, her want for him was distracting her from the pain she was about to endure. Chuck kissed her hard pushing his tongue past her lips and she he did that he pushed into her slowly, the kiss, he hoped would distract her but when he felt her bite down on his lip he knew his distraction methods had failed. Once fully inside of her warm, softness he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Sorry." It wasn't his best line but it was all he could think to say. Blair's felt a shooting pain but it was quickly replaced with the pleasure that came with his hard long member being inside of her. She took a moment to let her body adjust but soon she was arching her back urging him to go on. Chuck knew he wouldn't last long, she was tight, and warm, and soft and even the infamous Chuck Bass couldn't distract himself enough to keep that from doing him in. He slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in. Once her moans started Chuck knew he would be finishing quickly. Blair's fingers gripped at Chuck's back as he started to pick up a rhythm. The feeling of him pushing in and out of her was better than anything she ever could have imagined. Her lips found his and as she kissed him she felt him started to move faster and harder which was exactly what she needed in that moment. Breaking the kiss she let her head hit the follow and she arched her back urging him faster.

"Faster…" She encouraged almost out of breath. "Please." Blair Waldrof wasn't one for pleading but this was a special occasion. Wrapped up in each other's lust and lost in their own world the two came to their climaxes and out of breath, and sweaty Chuck pushed from her laying back against the bed beneath them. It had yet to hit him, what he had just done. Right now the euphoria of it all was taking them both over. Blair looked at Chuck and she just smirked. "Oh god." It was the last things she said to that night but it was two words they'd never forget.

Gossip Girl Blast- Spotted: Nate Archibald smoking it up withsome friends in the park. But where is his Queen B? We hear she's disappeared for the night. And what of Chuck Bass? Nate cheating on Chuck with some boys from school. Tisk tisk Nate, we thought you two were monogamous when it came to your smoking. Anyways, sweet dreams my loyal followers. XOXO Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Play a Love Nate

**Chapter 2: Let's Play a Love Nate**

[[I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yo. You've indicated your interest I'm educated in sex, yes and now I want it bad.]]

The morning came fast, faster than either Chuck or Blair would have liked to admit. Nothing felt as it had the night before. The euphoria and fantasy world they had created in those moments of passion were gone and what replaced it was something far less appealing. With the sun streaming in Blair woke slowly, stretching her arms above her head she felt an odd, dull, ache in her lower stomach and as her mind questioned why the night of before came flashing back. She had let Chuck Bass seduce her; the man that slept with handfuls of woman at a time only to throw them away had convinced her to open her legs to him. Blair suddenly felt nauseous as she realized what she had done. Sitting up in the bed she looked around happy to find herself in her own bed and in her own room.

"Thank god." She mumbled to herself happy that she wasn't stupid enough to stay the night with Chuck. What a mistake that would have been, not that the night wasn't full of stupid mistakes. What the hell had she been thinking? She hadn't even fought with Nate; there had been no reason to give into Chuck. Blair couldn't rationalize what she had done but when she thought back to the incident she didn't remember feeling angry or regretful. She only remembered comfort and pleasure and all of those things she should have experienced with Nate, not Chuck. Blair knew she needed to stop thinking about it or else she'd either burst into tears or she'd handle it how she used to handle it. Something she had been trying to avoid for the last 2 years. Blair spent that sunday in bed.

When questioned by Dorota she simply shrugged saying she didn't feel well. When she asked her where her mother was it was Dorota's turn to shrug and claim she had no idea. Halfway through the day and halfway through three Godiva boxes Blair made her way downstairs to watch her favorite movies. Ones that comforted her for many years. After "Roman Holiday", "My Fair Lady", and "Breakfast at Tiffany's" Blair had a revelation. "It didn't happen." She claimed to herself. So that was it, she was going to ignore it. It never happened. It was all a bad dream and Blair was still the snowy white virgin she once was. Simple.

"I'm Holly." Blair said to herself as if it was obvious. "A girl with questionable actions but still classy to the core. Holly found her true love after everything she did. Who's to say I won't find Nate and we won't make up in the rain." This instantly put Blair's mind to ease and she went to bed knowing that the next morning would be a new day. A new day when a clean slate. The next morning with a new found forgiveness for herself Blair got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

Chuck sat in his limo as the driver drove him to school. He couldn't stop thinking of the night, and of the girl that had writhed underneath him. She had been so hot, so fresh, and so soft. This wasn't Chuck Bass. He didn't think fondly of his past conquests the way he was at this moment. He laughed and smirked and often found something to criticize in their technique. But Blair was different. He knew her. He knew her better than he knew himself. He tried to push this off as it being because of their lifetime of friendship but it was eating at him. He was craving to touch her again, to smell her again, and to just be with her again. Blair. Blair Waldorf, the only girl in the world he respected. He never should have slept with her, obviously because of Nate but he knew the dangers of sleeping with someone you actually think fondly of. That never led anywhere good. This had been a big mistake, yet Chuck felt the need to push her, they way he had the night before.

As the limo came to stop Chuck got out and instantly spotted Nate leaning up against a brick wall. Walking up to him he saw the joint in his hand and smiled, he needed a good high.

"Hey man, so I hear you finally got a piece of Blair last night. Or is that just the housekeepers trying to keep themselves entertained with rumors?" Chuck asked slyly hoping to get some information from his friend. When Nate saw Chuck he instantly handed over the joint and Chuck took it without a second thought. As Chuck took the hit Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into her last night." 'Me.' Chuck thought instantly. "But she took me up to your suite and stripped down. I don't know what she was playing at." Chuck smirked and laughed a bit with a nod as he exhaled and handed the week back to his friend.

"Man, she was obviously trying to sleep with you. You are so oblivious sometimes. You can tell whenever Serena isn't wearing a bra but your girlfriend throws herself at you and you miss it? If I were you I'd go to Blair, take what she's offering, before she starts offering it to someone else. You've put in... What? 11 Years into that high maintenance relationship? Take what you've earned." Nate didn't question why Chuck was so insightful into their situation, maybe he assumed it was because of Chuck's endless affairs with endless woman but Nate nodded liking his friend's idea.

"You have a point. I'll talk to her after school today, see if she wants to do something tonight to make up for the missed attempt last night." Chuck smirked, Nate always took the bait.

"I'll hook you up with one of the suites at The Palace, on me." Nate took the offer and when Nate saw Serena he gave Chuck a nod before heading off to talk to her.

Chuck leaned against the wall looking around at all the scattered teenagers talking or looking at the phones and that's when he spotted Blair with her followers. Pulling out his cell phone he sent her a quick text.

'Back of the English building. Meet me. -CB.'

Chuck watched, waiting for her to indicate she would go. Once he saw her say goodbye to her friends and head towards the place he had instructed Chuck headed over as well. He was there a few seconds before she was and when she turned the corner he smirked while her face instantly showed her disgust. Before he could open his mouth she was ready with a statement.

"No Chuck." Blair started as she shook her head. "Before you even start to move those... lips of yours let me make one thing clear. Nothing happened. It was a dream. It was a figment of your imagination. It was fiction. It was whatever you need it to be for it to not have existed. Do I make myself clear or should I draw you a diagram? I am going to lose my virginity to my boyfriend..." There she went slipping back into the movie in her head.

"If he'll ever take it." Chuck said cocking an eyebrow. Blair looked at him annoyed, more so with the fact she was interrupted than his statement.

"We are going to live happily ever after..." Blair took a few steps towards him with her Michael Kors shoes. "And I swear to god Chuck if you do anything to prevent that from happening I will lie. Who do you think Nate will believe? Me, his perfect, loyal, girlfriend. Or you... must I say more? And I will rip every appendage from your body starting with..." And her eyes traveled slowly to his crotch. OK this was backfiring, now she couldn't stop thinking about his body, especially that specific part. Blair's stomach pulled in a bit as she remembered his perfectly shaped erection inside of her. Oh this was majorly backfiring and the thoughts from the night before were making her knees weak. Chuck unaffected by her little rant smirked.

"If you want to touch it, feel free." Chuck said as he reached out for her hand to grasp and Blair pulled back rolling her eyes.

"I mean it, Chuck. If you say anything he'll hate you. He'll forgive me, I mean he cheated on him, he'd have to. But you... you're his best friend... what you did was unforgivable. Making me, the love of his life, another number on that long list of yours."

"I don't keep a list." Chuck said the smirk still on his lips resisting the urge to point out Nate didn't consider her the love of his life. "Who's to say he'd even be mad? Maybe he'd be relieved that he could finally break up with you without feeling bad. I mean what is holding you two together, really? You haven't slept with him; he feels no obligation towards you. Better lock it down with Nate before he moves on to someone else. Speaking of which I'm pretty positive he's chatting it up with our favorite blond friend. Oh those two... precious if you ask me." Chuck was pushing as hard as he could as subtly as he could. He wanted her to run to Nate, to throw herself at him again and if he had done well with Nate, he would catch. Chuck found he had done enough to push the two together. So smiling he started moving towards the quad he gave her a shrug.

"How do you plan to fake it with Nate? If you need a reminder of those noises you made just let me know." Giving her a wink Chuck turned his back and left.

Blair stood there and she swallowed hard, anger washing over her. She hated that he was the one person she couldn't push or control. Something about that ate at her. If he was trying to make her not want Nate he had done a poor job. She would sleep with Nate. Prove Chuck wrong. Succeed this time, unlike the last. She had to keep him even if it meant pushing him to be with her. While Blair never wanted to have to force him these were special circumstances, there was proving to Chuck that had to be done.

Little did Blair know she was playing into Chuck exactly as he had wanted. He knew they would eventually have sex but there was a part of him that wanted control over it. Over them. Over her. If it was going to happen it would be on his terms. Why he was caring so much about it, he had no idea. A feeling of possessiveness was starting to occur and Chuck knew he had to push this feeling aside and ignore the growing ache he was starting to feel for the brunette. He had one rule, and it was to never fall in love, if his childhood taught him anything it was that love led to pain. A pain he never wanted to feel. Pushing her to be with Nate not only gave him the control but it kept her unavailable. Something that would stop any urge he had, something that should have stopped him before.

Lunch came quickly and all Blair had been able to think about until then was sleeping with Nate. She needed to talk to him, to make plans for the weekend or even a weeknight. She felt this urgency to get together with him and she hadn't known what had caused that sudden need. As Blair sat with her minions on the steps of the Met Blair was lost in her own world until she heard the words "Chuck Bass." This snapped her from her daze instantly.

"Chuck what?" Blair asked wanting to know why Chuck was being brought him when that was a rare occurrence. Fear started to grab Blair. Oh god. Did they know? Did they hear? How did they know? Gossip Girl? How did she know? Hazel looked to Blair as she took a bite of her mango, low-fat yogurt.

"I finally got into Chuck's appointment book; I've only been trying since sophomore year." She said matter-of-factly to Blair. Penelope was quick to interject before Blair could react.

"Why the excitement? He's gross and he sleeps with everything and everyone." Penelope rolled her eyes as she dipped her spoon into her parfait. Hazel only scoffed assuming she was jealous.

"You're just jealous that he slept with you freshman year and never called you." Hazel said narrowing her eyes at the brunette. Penelope didn't respond and only rolled her eyes for the second time. "I mean normally he's only into older call girls but..."

"And virgins." Blair butted in without a second thought. Then she realized she probably should have kept that to herself.

"Oh yes, and virgins." Hazel confirmed with a nod.

"You, of which my dear, are neither." Blair pointed out pointing her spoon towards the blond girl. "Why the sudden interest in trying to get into those pants?" Her question may have been a little selfish but she was queen, they had to answer.

"You could catch something." Penelope tossed in and that was when Blair's stomach sunk. She could catch something. They hadn't used protection, she knew Chuck and she knew Chuck well enough to know he always used protection. He hadn't last night. Or had he? Did she not notice? She was the inexperienced virgin after all. Then she shook his head ignoring the thoughts. For something that never happened she sure couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Listen," Hazel started. "He's Chuck Bass, heir to Bass Industries. If I can get in there than my future could look bright. Maybe he'll like me, than you never know, I could land my spot as a mistress, or a wife, or something..."

"You're goaling to be a mistress? For what? The free penicillin and a tennis bracelet once in a blue moon? Chuck doesn't give gifts to his whores and Chuck will never get married." Blair added quickly. "He won't. I've known him longer than any of you and he's been saying since we were kids he'll never get married and trust me, he still holds onto that truth. He's like.... afraid of it or something, so you'll have better luck landing yourself as a future Wednesday night girl than a ring." The girl knew Blair was right but they still wanted to hope.

"But why Chuck?" Penelope asked after Blair made it clear Hazel's goals were a little far fetched. "I mean, yes, he's a Bass but all the guys that go here, save a few, are going to be rich. Why the walking advertisement for date rape?"

"Yes, all these guys will have a chunk of money but he's an only child and from the looks of it his father isn't getting married any time soon, and you know any kid he has on the side won't have a claim to the Bass fortune. He'll inherit it all. Out of everyone at this school he'll end up the richest. Tell me that's not worth doing a few... favors for." Hazel asked with a smirk raising her eyebrows. "Besides if anything I'll get a good night out of it, I here he's phenomenal in bed. Something about foreign stewardesses or some non-sense. We don't all have a handsome boyfriend likely to be in politics and then have a chance to be the first lady, the rest of us have to work dirty for what we want."

Blair couldn't believe the conversation they all were having, this was for sure a first but before she could say anything Nate was by her side asking to speak with her. Blair put down her yogurt as quickly as she could almost spilling it and she stood with a nod. Nate led them away from the girls and he smiled bringing his hand up to the side of her arm pulling her in a bit.

"I know last night was my fault. I didn't realize what you wanted; I thought you were just fooling around. So I have made us special reservations, at The Palace, for tonight. I figured the two of us we could have dinner, a few drinks… then start where we left off last night. Sound good?" Nate didn't give her a chance to answer and instead he leaned in kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

Blair didn't care that it would be at the Palace, or that he wasn't giving her much of a choice, or it was happening suspiciously soon after her chat with Chuck. Blair was just thrilled he was showing interest in her in a way she had been hoping. Resisting the urge to sequel in front of her followers she merely smiled as she walked back over to her group. When they all gave her questioned looks she only shrugged.

"He was just telling me how much he loves me and all." The other girls just sighed in jealousy. Blair picked up her cell phone and sent Chuck a cocky text. 'Nate does love me. You jackass. –Blair Waldorf.' Blair happily tossed her cell phone into her bag before starting up a new conversation with the girls on the steps below her.

Blair couldn't contain her excitement as she rode to The Palace. Butterflies were invading her stomach and the smile hadn't moved from her face since school. She was finally going to be with her boyfriend and she would prove Chuck wrong. Blair didn't realize how it was wrong to be thinking about Chuck at a time like this but she was just happy to finally be getting, what felt like, everything she had ever wanted. She was almost compelled to start scribbling 'Mr and Mrs Nate Archibald' all over her notebooks like she had when she was younger.

When the car came to a stop Blair exited and made her way into the building. She didn't bother looking around the lobby or the people there she just wanted to get up to the suite he had booked for them. The elevator ride was torturous but once she walked into the hall Blair went to the room he had sent her in a text message. She chose to ignore the fact that it was so close to Chuck's. Pushing the door open her smile turned into a grin when she saw the candles and roses that were in the room. Nate seemed like the perfect boyfriend at this moment and her past mistake was a distant memory.

If Blair had known who really had sent up the candles and roses she probably would have left right then. Putting her bag down she saw Nate come in behind her with a bottle of champagne. Ripping off the gift tag from Chuck he shut the door with his foot and poured them both a glass. He knew he needed a drink, Nate pushed away his doubts and told himself this was right. Blair stepped away from him taking her bag into her hands again.

"I'll be back." Blair stepped away from him and into the bathroom to change. Nate sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently and he started drinking straight from the bottle. He didn't know why he felt the need to be far from sober when he finally slept with Blair, he should be happy but thoughts of Serena kept invading his thoughts. When Blair finally came out in her white lingerie set Nate smirked. He could defiantly do this.

Gossip Girl Blast - Spotted: N and B entering The Palace. My sources tell me they have only booked for one night. After tonight will our Snow White's snow not be so white? Speaking of doing the naughty I hear Hazel is trying to work her way into the Bass family using what she's got between her legs. If I know our resident Devil Hazel's attempts will fail faster than Jon Gosselin's attempts at appearing innocent.

AN - Here is a little preview at Chapter 3

If you want to see the banners made for each chapter you have to go see the story at adultfanfiction. It wont let me post them here


End file.
